Kryengritja e Dervish Carës
Cares Dervish uprising (1843-1844). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albanian_Revolt_of_1843%E2%80%931844 In the 1843-1844 Kosovo Albanian and Eastern regions were home to one of the most powerful insurgency kundërosmane the first half of the century. XIX, which, under the name of its leader, is called the Dervish uprising Cares. In northern Albania Tanzimatit reforms were announced officially in 1843. Their announcement triggered a new wave of revolts that took ndërkrahinore wide. Remained the main center of their cities. Replacement of Albanian officials and foreign officials to recruit soldiers Order Nizam were two direct causes of the outbreak of insurgency in the area. In the summer of 1843 they rebelled residents of Prizren, which expelled the young Turkish officers. This event followed the uprisings in Pristina, Djakovica. Kundërveproi Ottoman Army reinforced immediately and found it hard not to suppress these movements locally. Military actions were accompanied by terror and extortion. Cares Dervish uprising began in Skopje on 21 July and more expanded in August 1843, when, with the arrival of Ottoman forces under the direction of Hajredin Pasha, increased efforts to recruit new soldiers. The rebels broke into armed conflict with the Ottoman army. In November the rebels freed Gostivar, and in early January 1844, after heavy fighting, liberated Tetovo. Here, as in Gostivar, settled the rebels and government headquarters, with the Dervish slot on top. The uprising, in addition Dervish Cares, led by commanders such as Emin Xhambazi, Sulejman Toli (Ternova) Rogoçica Selman, Emin Bojana, Ymer Presevo, Baba Feka, Sejdi Mexha, Bajram Vaksince etc. On February 10 000 armed rebels entered in Skopje, liberated it, here formed a Council of the uprising and concentrated power in his hands. Agitator in various regions of Kosovo, as in Vranje and Leskovac, the population calling thrown into battle against the Ottoman government. Others were sent to neighboring provinces to provide support to their population. Insurgent leaders urged to rise against the Ottoman rulers and inhabitants of other regions of Albania, stressing in this case that they should join the Kosovars, for their brethren. In early February was freed Kumanovo, where the insurgents were joined by the Macedonian population. After being liberated Kumanovo Presevo, Bujanovac, Vranje, Kacanik Gorge, Leskovac and other parts of northern Kosovo. In the first months of 1844 uprising spread in Pec, Djakovica, Prizren up in Shkodra, and in the spring of 1844 uprising had included all the Albanian territories, the Monastery of Ohrid in the south to northern and northeastern edges Kosovo, where Albanians established their power. Turkish military garrisons were forced to close at castles or cities. The scope of the uprising and its victories in Kosovo in the Field of Polog raised hopes in the population of the provinces of the country. Ottoman government feared spread further and becoming a general uprising Albanian. Therefore, the Ottoman authorities entered into negotiations with the leaders of the uprising. During the talks urged the rebels to cancel the law on Istanbul mandatory military service, to replace the local Ottoman officials, who did not know Albanian, the Albanian officials to recognize the autonomy of Albania, as part of the Ottoman Empire, as was recognized autonomy of Serbia in 1830. These demands were not accepted from Istanbul, so the talks failed. Meanwhile, the Sublime Porte, along with military preparations for the suppression of rebellion, declared an amnesty for those who will surrender their weapons and promised not to use force to recruit regular soldiers. With these measures it was intended to arouse swinging among the insurgents. Porte, on the one hand, promised to give up Nizam of new taxes, and, in turn, began to bring many forces concentrated in Bitola. To avoid turning it into a general uprising, with the pan size, Porte focused in Bitola 32,000 soldiers, commanded by Omer Pasha, who passed on May 18 in offensive against rebels and forced them to retreat towards Skopje, Tetovo, Kumanovo and Karadak (Montenegro), Skopje. Heavy fighting took place in the Gorge Katllanovës from 13 to 17 May 1844. The bloody clash was what took place on May 18 near the Katllanovës bath in which it was decided the fate of the uprising in the area of Skopje. After a strong insurgent resistance, occurring against an army that had technical superiority, the widely used artillery, were forced to withdraw. After fierce fighting that continued even after this battle, the Ottoman army on May 21, having superiority over the rebels managed to get to Skopje, where he made numerous arrests of participants of the uprising, some of whom were sent for trial in Istanbul. In May-June Omer Pasha Ottoman armies, after severe fighting with insurgents, invaded Tetovo, Gostivar, Kumanovo, Presevo, Bujanovac and Vranjën, while in mid-July were all centers of Kacanik to Pristina. From there it was laid to quell the resistance of the insurgents in Prizren, Peja, Gjakova and in the South, where many arrests made. Insurgents throughout the Ottoman armies were a stiff resistance, which was stronger in Kicevo, Tetovo and Gostivar. With the restoration of the Ottoman government in these cities were arrested many leaders of the uprising. After suppression of the uprising, in July 1844, Albania, according to contemporary evidence, treated more as a country was conquered than as a province of the Ottoman Empire. Upon completion of the uprising in Kosovo and in Pollog, the Ottoman army in the autumn of 1844, focused on Sandzak Debar, whose population was thrown into an uprising against the implementation of military reform and cancellation of local government in the province. But the forces commanded by Recep saw Tetovo insurgents broke out in the field of Mavrovo. After these events in this province Istanbul threw numerous army, commanded by Hajredin Pasha. Representatives of the rebels in November 1844 called their convention Gjoricës field, which was led by Shaykh Mustafa Zerqani. In the assembly was set to protected the rights of local autonomy, the population enjoyed a long time. Assembly urged to join the insurgents Dibra provinces of Kosovo's population, the Mirdita Elbasan and Djakovica, where the gate is gathering strength to throw against them. During November 1844 the matjanë Dibra rebels, commanded by Alexander Cen, Ottoman armies were stopped way commanded by Hajredin Pasha. But facing multiple numerically Turkish forces equipped with artillery and the rebels retreated into the valley of the river Drin. Meanwhile, Hajredin Pasha, to be divided Albanians, declared that all those who will surrender their weapons, will be released and that there will be recruited Nizam. That promise took place on the part of leaders, but most continued their resistance. Heavy fighting, which lasted 5 days, were held in November in Gjoricë village, where men fought alongside the women and children. They ended up with huge losses for both sides, especially the Ottoman army. However, thanks to numerical and technical superiority, the Ottoman army, after bloody fighting, forced the rebels to withdraw from their positions. Ottoman forces to avenge the burning of entire villages, abandoned by the peasantry, who leave to escape the terror of the wild-Ottoman expedition. Although the uprising was crushed Sanjak Debar, Porte had to exclude the province of military reform by 50 years of the century. XIX, as well as the Region of Shkodra. War set of Dibra was echoed in other parts of Albania. In mid May of 1845 some 2 000 Gjakova highland province governor stood up against her and forced him to leave the city to Prizren. The uprising spread to the mountainous region of Reka, the Bytyci, Gashi, the Tropoja and Krasniqi, who was raised under the leadership of Ali and Sokol Binak Aram. About 8,000 rebels attacked in May of that year the town of Djakovica and liberated it. But the Rumelia valiu army turned against them many and many mercenaries, recruited from the mountainous regions of northern Albania. After bloody fighting, which continued over a month, the uprising was crushed. Reshit Mehmet Pasha ordered the arrest of those who had participated in the uprising. At the same time the sultan, to calm the situation, prayed about 2 000 Albanian prisoners in Istanbul after the suppression of uprisings of recent years. Although the Ottoman army suppressed the Albanian uprisings these years, Porte, although Tanzimatin declared, was forced to suspend for several years in implementing the new system in northern Albania.